


You deserved it.

by LindexFV



Series: Drabbles (TWDG Drabble Challenge Prompts [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, dead or not character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindexFV/pseuds/LindexFV
Summary: Idryssa had stayed strong for years, for her shattered family, then for the Ericson's kids.For years, she succeded as a leader to protect them.But one mistake changed that. (Day 5 of Drabble Challenge : Nightmare)
Relationships: Louis/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Drabbles (TWDG Drabble Challenge Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533995





	You deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya you all!  
This is my third drabble (late, sorry for that) for the drabble challenge by @stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.  
You missed some angsty content as I saw, no ?
> 
> -NOOOOO !!!
> 
> -I don't care, let's go for it !

_ **« HELP !!! »** _

Her scream got lost into the void she was enjailed in.

She tried to flee, but she saw nothing but darkness around her.

_ **« LOUIS !!! VIOLET !!! »** _

Not a single sound.

_ **« LOUIS !!! »** _

Nothing.

_ **« I didn’t want this...I did...not... »** _

She fell on her knees, as she started to cry.

All her life, she had to be strong, for her shattered family, then for the Ericson’s kids.

And she was strong for them.  ** Until yesterday. **

_ **« Why...did I ruin everything ? »** _

She cried for what she felt like hours…

_ **« Why did you kill me, Idryssa ? »** _

As she heard his voice, her blood turned cold, her heart missed a beat.  ** Not him...Not now… **

She slowly turned around her head to see where the voice came from.

** She regretted it immediatly. **

It was  ** Louis. ** But he was withered, his eyes turned gray, blood flowing from his mouth, at the ground…

** In the exact same hurt post he had when...she… **

She directed her gaze, praying that  ** it ** wasn’t there…

But it was. A big bullet wound,  at the left of his  belly button, blood flooding from it.

** A recall of her  fault . **

_ **« I...didn’t mean to, Louis... »** _ She said between sobs  _ **« I swear to God, it was an accident ! »** _

_ **« Oooh ! That’s sure big news ! » ** _ He snorted.  _ **« It doesn’t matter anymore, I’M DEAD ! »** _

_ **« I’m...sorry...I’m so sorry... »** _

_ **« You’re sorry ? You seriously think IT’S ENOUGH ? » ** _ Louis, despite being ‘dead’ had so much hate in his gaze as he looked at her…

_ **« DID YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE OTHERS ? Did you thought about how hurt they are from your betrayal ?! Violet ? Marlon ? TENN ?? »** _

_ **« I DIDN’T WANT THIS ! I-I...I DIDN’T WANT TO SH-SHOOT YOU DOWN..-- » ** _ Idryssa tried to be assertive, like she always did, but her cracking voice, her tears streaming down her face and her violent tremors didn’t helped her to look serious.

_ **« THEN WHY YOU HAD A GUN IN YOUR HAND ?? »** _

_ **« I wanted to p-protect m-myself, but not from you ! You... »** _ Idryssa tried to control her  panic attack .

_ **« You are like a brother for me, Lou... »** _

_ **« I never knew your definition of ‘brother’ implied that you could shot them down instantly. »** _ Louis spited back at her.

_ **« Did you thought...Of how much Sophie is BROKEN, because of you ?! Do you really think she will carry on, like nothing happened ?? »** _

Idryssa didn’t look at him anymore.

She wanted it to fucking **STOP.**

_ **« If anyone, I was scared of Marlon ! He wanted my head-- »** _

_ **« THAT'S EVEN BETTER ! You’re sad about killing me, but if you shot Marlon ? ‘Meh, I don’t care...’ WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ??! »** _ ‘Louis’ cried her with all his rage and hate at her.

Idryssa was frozen, mute, shocked by him.

She wanted it to  ** STOP. **

** STOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOPSTOP **

_ **« You can’t go back in time, Idryssa. And don’t you dare think that, because you ran away... »** _

** SOMEONEMAKEITSTOPPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE **

_ **« You will never get punished for it. »** _ Idryssa heard a click. A gun click.

_ **« Because, one day... »** _ Idryssa turned her head, and saw Sophie, eaten by rage, pointing a gun at her head.

_ **« You will be punished. »** _

** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **

As Sophie shot her, Idryssa woke up on the hard dirt ground of the forest, all her body sweating, her breathing short and aching, her heart hurting like hell, and tears falling down like a river, out of her control.

Louis’ dead corpse will haunt her until her very last breath.  ** She deserved her curse. She knew it. **

**Author's Note:**

> (Louis, Marlon, Violet, and all the other Ericson kids are properties of Skybound Games.  
Idryssa, Shaun, Esther, Lyla and Mary are my OCs. Geoffrey is co-created by me and jalalason.)


End file.
